American horror story: Kenlos
by wolfy447
Summary: After his sister died during child birth carlos and kendall move into family owned property and learn that alot of people who have lived there have died.


Carlos sat in silence as he awaited the results from his lab test. Kendall looked at him from across the room.

"Are you scared?"

"a little..."

"im here okay."

After a few more moments of silence a lab coat with a man inside it walked towards them with a smile.

"its a girl"

Carlos beamed with joy. "im an uncle!"

The doctors smile faded pretty quickly. His face filled with sarrow.

"your sister..."

Carlos` face became pale. Kendall darted to his side.

"she didn't make it through... she hemorrhaged as soon as the baby's umbilical chord was cut."

Carlos began to cry. he sat down. Kendall sat next to him and clutched him tightly. The two boys were the only members left of big time rush at least together the other two are still alive just doing their own thing. James was half naked on the side of a bus. Logan was actually in a Hospital for rare diseases treating people. Mama knight married rich and moved to the Bahamas. Katy got accepted to Harvard but decided to spend her life hacking computers we honestly have no clue of her current where about.

His sisters husband emerged from the waiting room shortly after in his regular clothes clutching the baby.

"she isn't mine... shes yours now." Carlos took the little girl in his hands and was immeadiatly in love. he held her to his person and hugged her gently.

"what do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"that woman... dead on that gurney... shes a whore."

Kendall swung his fist to collide with the mans jaw. Carlos` attention didnt leave the baby which was sound asleep in his arms. Nurses came to the aid they escorted the man out of the room and the lab coat returned. He handed carlos some paper work to fill out.

"apparently the father does not want the child. he isnt the biological father but he was expected to be. we had him sign over rights to the only person he knew that could take his wifes child. you..."

Carlos nodded returning the pad to the labcoat. He stood up and began walking to the door. Kendall got worried and followed him.

"whats the deal?" Kendall asked calmly. "youre not leaving me are you?"

"kendall someones gotta take care of this baby..." Carlos sighed.

"stay with me ill take care of the baby too. i cant stay in that apartment alone."

Carlos began looking at kendall in a new light that day. Kendall wanted to be there. Carlos had never had such responsibilities. he took care of his younger brothers but this was new he actually had all rights to this little girl. Kendall was his best friend, he couldnt just abandon him.

"Well it is a big house..." Carlos grinned.

Carlos mouth formed a slight smile as the pink and orange sky wrapped around them. it was around 6am the palm trees were everywhere and other cars were buzzing nearby the radio played and it filled carlos with a sense of euphoria. the baby was asleep and so was kendall.

"hey... wake up... its a new day." Carlos nudged kendall gently.

Kendalls eyes opened to view carlos. Kendall looked adorible in his hoodie, his hair covering one eye and the other shining brightly at carlos.

"There is something about you..." Carlos sighed returining his view to the road.

When they arived they were stunned at the beauty of the house. the realator seemed very happy to see them.

"You two must be the new owners..."

"Carlos is his family was the last to own it im just here for moral support."

"of course..."

The two of them followed her in.

"the woman next door... her son causes trouble."

"why is the house off the market?" Kendall asked seeing as how carlos was preoccupied with the baby.

"full disclosure... the last owners claimed that this house was a bad house. it was evil... many have died here in the past its been up since forever. A man named Doctor Montgomery built it for him and his pregnant wife nora. they died shortly after their baby was kidnapped from the husband of one of montgomerys patients. he specialized in abortion mostly. after him many who lived here died. you may own the house Mr. Garcia but please do not live here."

"Ive always liked Ghosts... they have visited my family for years darling."

"Now i beg your parden but i must go... their is a person looking to buy the cortez a nice homosexual and his son. ill be going and you boys enjoy your new home." She smiled and left.

Carlos and Kendall watched her leave from the window in the kitchen.

"Ghosts carlos?" Kendall asked watching the floor.

"Ghosts."

"youre not really going to stay here... right?" a voice came from behind them. "some spirits in this house long for a child... thye will kill to get one. i know i lived in this house before the harmons now that was a true american horror story."

"im sorry who are you?" Asked Kendall after violently jumping at the sound of her voice.

"Im the neigbor... my name is constance and youll be seeing alot of me i love children and i do what i have to to take care of them."

"you sound a lot like one of those spirits" Smiled carlos.

"i am very much alive. unlike the harmons. An Infedelity from hell. the father cheated on his wife and she caught them in the act. in an attempt to fix his marriage he took his family" She sat down. "and moved into this cheep ass house. his daughter "ran away"after months of being tortured by her parents not giving her the attention a child needs to survive and the spirits in the house took care of her. then the mother got pregnant with twins. one each having a different father. one being doctor harmons and the other being that dead little girls boyfriend. the mother died in this living room." Constance pointed to another room. "During childbirth. One child... Doctor harmosn ,the weaker of the two... died right after taking its first breath... the other doctor harmon protected. he wanted his wifes sister to have it so before she arrived he set up everything she needed it would become her problem. he attempted suicide but his daughter and wifes spirit finnaly appeared to him and convinced him to leave. he gathered the baby and himself and started heading down that staircase when the dead spirit of his love affair wrapped a rope around his throat and shoved him over the balcony so they had no choice but to rule suicide. the baby vanished some say violet, the little girl took that baby and got the hell out. others say she died in this house and that little boy was taken by someone. no one knows..."

"listen... great story but..."

"Kendall... shes the neighbor how else will we learn about this houses past?"

"I must be going anyway my boy should be getting off the bus now anytime soon."

She left and Kendall sat down looking at carlos.

"you can always go back to your apartment Kendall... im not leaving... this is my home. this is my baby this is all i have. i was never able to go to college so this is all i can manage."

"Carlos i can take care of us."

"im not a girl kendall ive got my own life to worry about."

Kendall stood up angrily. Carlos really did not understand. He didnt get what kendall was getting at. Kendall grabbed his bag and began walking to the door. right before he got to it however, a knock came from the other side. Kendall swung it open.

"Hey!" James and logan said in unison.

"What are yall doing here?"

"There is a baby in town and it belongs to our good buddy carlos... were moving in."

"What?"

"and we brought friends." James smiled.

Five people entered the house passing Kendall. Looks like seven people will be bunking in the murder house. lets see how long they last.


End file.
